Cascadian Empire
Nation Information Cascadian Empire is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cascadian Empire work diligently to produce Fish and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Cascadian Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Cascadian Empire to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cascadian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first.Cascadian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cascadian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = Military History = The Jarheads War The Jarheads War was the first war the Cascadian Empire was involved in, and was fought very shortly after joining The Foreign Division. The financial aid received from this war provided a significant jump-start to the fledgling economy of the nation: initial war aid received was $3 million, from TFD's founder Tamurin, and later another $3 million was sent by Circlewood, towards the end of the conflict. The war itself also provided training in military basics that would prove useful in the next war: notably, LetsHunt, the Minister of Security at the time, taught Captain Canuck about the proper application of ground battle attack-types, and about the 2-2-2 attacking strategy, while then-Speaker Firebolt taught Captain Canuck about proper tank deployment. The Cascadian Empire was a member of Alpha Company for this war, under the command of then-Senator Sir Volpe. Captain Canuck and Lord Zeath were initially paired as a strike team to attack Gleinor and the merked ghetto together, but some confusion and Lord Zeath's delay in entering the conflict put him out of range of the assigned targets, so the two TFDers fought on their own. Captain Canuck's first target, Gleinor, was anarchied on the first day of the war after merely two ground attacks, and by the end of the day the Cascadian Empire was over 3 times the national strength of either target. Two days later, Gleinor surrendered to The Foreign Division and changed its Alliance Affiliation to "TFD POW" as per surrender terms, so Captain Canuck sent Gleinor a peace offer. Later that morning, the merked ghetto's government was anarchied by the Cascadian Empire's army. Upon learning of this, Sir Volpe gave Captain Canuck "open season" to attack anyone in his range in the Jarheads alliance: unfortunately, all other Jarheads nations were either in Peace Mode or too weak to be declared on. At this point, both Jarheads rulers became inactive. Gleinor never accepted Captain Canuck's peace offer, but no more attacks were launched by either nation, and the war expired on March 14. the merked ghetto went inactive before surrendering, so Captain Canuck continued to attack him with bombers and cruise missiles (the merked ghetto's ground army was too weak to be attacked) until the war expired on March 14. All participant nations were too small to possess a navy or nuclear weapons, and at the start of the war none of them even had an air force or cruise missiles: Captain Canuck only acquired an airforce (Level 1 aircraft) and cruise missiles when LetsHunt instructed him to purchase 20 tech so these military units would become available. The Jarheads nations never acquired either. Spies were not used during this war because Captain Canuck deemed that the cost for spies and spy operations was not worth the return. Useful Links * Cascadian Empire * Captain Canuck at CN Forums * Captain Canuck at TFD Forums Category:The Foreign Division Category:Nations of North America